


First Kiss

by lulz4dayz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulz4dayz/pseuds/lulz4dayz
Summary: The one where Richie finally kisses Eddie.





	First Kiss

The first time Richie kissed Eddie was at the annual Derry carnival.

The Losers had promised that they would spend all their time together as it was their first high school summer as well as Beverly’s last few weeks before moving with her Aunt to Chicago. The carnival gave them an excuse to stay out late. Surprisingly enough, Sonia Kaspbrak had agreed to let Eddie sleep over at a friend’s house so the plan was arranged that everyone was to spend the night at Bill’s afterwards. They agreed on meeting right after dinner so they can get to the carnival when its bright lights were on.

The group met up at Bill’s, dropping off their stuff for the night. They walked towards the carnival seeing as how close it was to the Denbrough’s. It was a particularly warm night at Derry, the group dressed in casual clothing. Still, Richie brought his light sweater just in case anyone needed something warm.

The walk wasn’t too far and everyone was already excited for what was to come. Bill and Stan were trying to convince Mike to join them in riding the only rollercoaster the event had to offer. It was Mike’s first time at the carnival and the boys were determined to make sure he experienced the works. Beverly and Ben walked behind them, hands clasped, whispering amongst themselves. Ben hated the thought of Beverly moving away but he managed to maintain his composure every time his girlfriend brought up the fact that this would be one of the few moments she’d have with the group. Richie and Eddie took the rear, also having a conversation of their own. Richie’s arm was draped across Eddie’s shoulders and though Richie would be considered the loud one, it was Eddie who talked his ear off about the latest Molly Ringwald movie he had just watched. Uncharacteristically, Richie stayed quiet, enjoying the way Eddie’s eyes grew wide with excitement as he explained the plot of Sixteen Candles.

They reached their destination, the bright lights spelling out DERRY CARNIVAL greeting the group as they entered. The Losers agreed that they would be riding all the rides together, so if Ben and Beverly wanted to ride the Tunnel of Love, they all had to do it, too. Luckily, the couple didn’t want to single anyone out, so they decided to skip on that one. They made their rounds with the attractions, grabbing food along the way. Richie offered to pay for Eddie’s, but the smaller boy refused.

“I’ll get you something before the night ends, though,” the curly-haired boy had promised. While waiting for their friends as they got their faces painted – Eddie vehemently declined to partake in it – Richie decided to win Eddie something instead. He wasn’t too sporty, but he knew he had a hell of an arm, so he settled with the game that involved a baseball and some milk bottles. It took a few tries, but Richie managed to win Eddie a over-sized bear and though Eddie didn’t want to admit it out loud, he couldn’t take his eyes off Richie the whole time.

It was starting to get late and the teens knew that at a certain time, the adults would start bringing out the alcohol and they wouldn’t be welcome anymore. They decided on a final ride to culminate the night.

“How about the ferris wheel? We still haven’t gotten on that one,” Mike offered eagerly.

“Yeah but it’s two per cart. Who’s going to be the single one out,” Beverly questioned, frowning at the idea that someone would be set apart.

Mike looked between his friends with a knowing smile. They were already coupled together, although there were two pairs that weren’t ready to admit it yet. “You and Ben can go,” he suggested. “Stan and Bill. Richie and Eddie. And I can get the bear,” he finished, grabbing Eddie’s prize from the boy.

“Are you sure, Mike?” Stan looked uncomfortable but the idea of being alone with Bill on a ride did seem enticing. “I mean I can take the bear, really, I don’t mind.”

The rest of the Losers pretended not to notice the slight disappointment that flashed across Bill’s face.

“I’m good, guys, promise,” Mike insisted, already heading towards the ride. The Losers looked at one another before following their friend, money out for the ticket.

Mike and the bear got on first, earning a “don’t let him drop, please,” from Eddie. Ben and Beverly went next with the latter looking at Ben with an uneasy expression on her face. Ben gave her hand a squeeze, whispering promises of keeping her safe. That seemed to calm her down a bit. Bill and Stan got on after with Bill holding out his hand for Stan, steadying him as he got on the ride.

Richie hollered from behind, “Let’s go Big Bill! Don’t let Staniel fall now!”

Bill sputtered out a reply with Stan flipping Richie off behind him. Eddie laughed alongside Richie and waited their turn to get on.

“I kind of feel bad for them, actually,” Eddie confessed. “It’s so obvious they love each other. Why can’t they just get together?”

Richie stared at the shorter boy, slowly helping him on the cart. “Hm. I wonder how that feels like,” he muttered sarcastically. The two held on to the bar in front of them, Eddie making Richie promise not to swing their cart. The ferris wheel moved slowly, letting the two appreciate the view of Derry the ride gave. Eddie shivered at the slight breeze which had Richie shrugging off his jacket and placing it on his shoulders despite the weak attempts of protest.

“Hey Eds,” Richie’s voice broke the comfortable silence.

“Yeah ‘Chee?” Eddie’s eyes turned towards him, the stars bouncing off of his chocolate irises.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Richie blurted, groaning inwardly at the choice of words. Eddie laughed lightly, playfully pushing the boy for his comment, but all Richie could think about was how he wanted to keep Eddie laughing and how he wouldn’t mind hearing it for the rest of his life.

They reached the top, high enough that they were able to see the lights of Derry, with Eddie mesmerized by the sight.

“You know, Rich, this town may be crappy but, fuck, it just looks so damn gorgeous from up here.”

Richie didn’t respond, too busy staring at the boy beside him to look in the same direction. Eddie felt Richie’s eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks from the stare. Shyly, Eddie turned to face him, intent on starting one of their infamous banters.

“Richie, take a picture, it’ll last lon–.” Richie cut him off, placing a kiss on the boy’s lips, taking a hold of his chin, tilting it up slightly. Eddie froze for a moment, surprised that something he had dreamed of for so long was finally happening. Leaning into the kiss, Eddie cupped Richie’s cheek, feeling lightheaded from the taste of nicotine and cotton candy. 

All too soon, it was over. The two boys quickly exited the ride and headed towards the Losers. The group took one look at the two, taking in the scene of their friends: cheeks flushed with Eddie wearing Richie’s jacket.

“Finally!” The group cheered and hooted while the two boys groaned at their embarrassment.

However, Richie was always the one that had to have the last word in. “Okay fine, you can make fun of us, just as long as Billy Boy and Stan the Man over here are next.”

“B-beep beep, R-richie,” Billy warned, his face turning red.


End file.
